


the day that the dance is over (i will be your song)

by JulietInConverse



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Songfic, no the answer is no i wont, will i ever write anything that isnt self indulgent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietInConverse/pseuds/JulietInConverse
Summary: As prom ended, the last few people leaving the gym, happy smiles on their faces, Emma and Alyssa stayed close together, still swaying under the kaleidoscopic lights, even as the music finally faded out.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	the day that the dance is over (i will be your song)

_They’re cleaning up the confetti_  
_It’s an empty room_  
_Plastic cups in the corner_

The gym was much emptier than it had been a few hours prior, only a few stray prom goers remained, though they were all getting ready to leave, gathering their jackets, clutches and prom favours, huge smiles on all their faces. The volunteer chaperones, which included some more reasonable PTA members as well as older LGBTQ+ people and allies who had reached out to offer help and, of course, the Broadway gang, had started to pile up the disposable plates and cups left on the tables.

Emma and Alyssa had almost never left each other’s side, hands intertwined for the whole night, even as they ate their food. The only time they had separated was when Emma had shakily stepped forward to address everyone in the gym, met by raucous applause when she had accepted the guitar that Barry had gotten a hold of (how exactly, Emma was unsure) and performed Unruly Heart. This time, however, she hadn’t been alone in her bedroom with newfound confidence but a shattered heart. This time, she was joined by hundreds of voices singing with her, a chorus of love and acceptance washing over her as she met Alyssa’s gaze from the front of the crowd, adoration in her eyes.

Even now, as the music faded out, the two girls stayed on the dance floor, bodies flush together as they swayed to the rhythm of their hearts, occasionally murmuring a few words of affection into the other’s ear. They hardly noticed the chaperones leaving, Barry sharing a knowing smile with the others before ushering them out, leaving Emma and Alyssa alone under the bright lights that shone down on them.

_Many times you have carried me_  
_Higher up than I could reach_  
_But this time you’re on my shoulders_

“We did it.” Alyssa whispered as the door closed. Emma let out a sigh, her arms wrapping fully around Alyssa’s waist as she dropped her head against Alyssa’s shoulder, exhausted, as if all of the emotions of the past few weeks had hit her at once. “I’m proud of you, Em. You’ve done something amazing.” 

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

“Don’t be so modest, Em. You led this charge.” They continued to sway until Alyssa heard Emma shakily exhale. “You okay, baby?”

“I’m just so happy.” Emma admitted with a sniffly laugh. “I can’t believe we finally got here. I can’t believe I’ve got you back.”

“You never lost me,” Alyssa whispered into the crook of Emma’s neck, her lips brushing the skin, sending a shiver down the girl’s spine. “I’m here, Em, I’m not going anywhere.”

_And while there’s something to talk about_  
_And while there’s something to say:_

“I’m so sorry for everything that happened, Lys.” They shifted, resting cheek to cheek, feeling the other’s breath tickle across their skin, Emma’s hands on Alyssa’s hips, and Alyssa’s arms around Emma’s shoulders. “I shouldn’t have pushed you to come out.”

“So am I.” Alyssa paused. “I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough.”

Emma reassuringly squeezed Alyssa’s waist. “You’ve always been brave enough. It was just a tough situation. Don’t be sorry for keeping yourself safe, that’s all I want.”

_I promise you_  
_I won't be gone_

“I just want you.” Alyssa replied.

“Oh, that’s not fair.” Emma flushed as Alyssa chuckled. “You’re all I need, Alyssa, truly.”

_On the day that the dance is over-_  
_I'll be your song_  
_Keep holding on_  
_On the day that the dance is over_  
_I'll be your song_

“All it took was you and me and a song.” Alyssa echoed Emma’s past words.

“I guess we were right. Nothing more, nothing less.”

_You can put away your costume_  
_You can be yourself_  
_There is nothing to be scared of_

“Still can’t believe you came out like that. Tell me Greene: have you always had a flair for the dramatic or are you just a hopeless romantic?”

“Who says I can’t be both? Though ‘hopeless’ is a bit harsh.”

“Touche.” They shuffled once more, eyes now locked as they rested their foreheads together, soft smiles playing on their faces. “Now that we’re public, how about that dance you promised me?”

_They can turn all the lights out_  
_Leave us standing in the dark_  
_But I’m not going anywhere, love_

“Em, everyone’s already gone!” Alyssa laughed as Emma pouted. “And we’ve been dancing all night!” She momentarily moved her hand to gesture to the speakers, now still and no longer rumbling with the bass that it had mere hours before. “And there’s no music.”

_And while there’s something to talk about_  
_And while there’s something to say:_

Ignoring her words, Emma stepped back, bowing and dramatically offering a hand to Alyssa. “May I have this dance?”

A sweet smile on her face, Alyssa complied, curtseying for effect and receiving a response of, “Nice.” from Emma, who grinned at her as they positioned themselves in a waltz position, Emma’s hand strong against the small of Alyssa’s back.

_I promise you_  
_I won't be gone_

As they went through the steps, Emma began to hum. Alyssa could feel the vibrations through her hand that rest against Emma’s collarbone. Her heart skipped a beat as Emma began to sing:

_“On the day that the dance is over-_  
_I'll be your song_  
_Keep holding on_  
_On the day that the dance is over_  
_I'll be your song.”_

Alyssa reached up and brushed her thumb across Emma’s jaw as she serenaded her, the lights flashing in the soft hazel of her eyes as she gazed down at Alyssa.

_I know the party is over_

“What do we do now, Em? We got our prom.” Alyssa whispered.

_I know that all good things must end_

“You know, Lys, I think…” Emma paused.

_But I believe there is music in the silence_

“I think we just _be_.” She finished, receiving a loving look from the girl in her arms.

_And while there’s something to talk about_  
_And while there’s something to say:_

They stayed locked in the other’s gaze, their eyes conveying a million apologies and a million promises, before Emma lightly tugged Alyssa forward, noses bumping. Alyssa cupped her cheek, closing the distance.

_I promise you_  
_I won’t be gone_

Despite everything that had happened, all the heartbreak and stress and everything trying to push them apart, to Emma and Alyssa, being together still felt like home and safety and love.

_On the day that the dance is over-_

“I love you, Emma Nolan.” Alyssa whispered against Emma’s lips, feeling as safe and as happy as she had hoped she would when they had first started to discuss sharing their dream prom together, knowing that Emma felt the same.

_I'll be your song_

“I love you too, Alyssa Greene.” Emma kissed her once more, both of the girls unable to repress the smiles that played on their faces.

_Keep holding on_  
_On the day that the dance is over_  
_I'll be your song_


End file.
